realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
Humans are among the most numerous and diverse races on all of Midgard. Description C'mon, they're humans. Humans are typically between 5'5" and 6'5". Their skin, hair, and eyes tend to vary quite greatly in color. Origin No one truly knows where humans came from. Many of the gods have stories for their followers about how they created them. Some believe the archon lord Gabriel created them. Still others think, pessimistically, that the demons were mankind's creators. Ethnic groups There are many seperate ethnic groups of humans. Atzlander The Atlzanders are the native humans of the continent known as Gama Nueve. They have sun-darkened skin and black hair, and mostly speak their own language, Nahuat. Azirian Powerfully built people from the grassplains of Azir, traditionally nomads with dark-tan skin and black hair prone to forming into dreadlocks. Gowanese People of northern Diguofeng. They are pale-skinned with thick, black hair. They tend to be quite a bit taller than other peoples of Diguofeng. Their hair-colors can sometimes be blonde, though are most often found as black. Distinctly longer-faced than others on the continent, with rounded jaws. Harmonian A race of humans descended from the Song Clan and the people of the Astara region they founded their kingdom in. They have several similarities to Ophelians, and usually have light colored hair and speak with strange, sing-song accents. The Harmonian people are often referred to as "Singers" and "Songfolk." Mebeqkkai Titanically powerful warriors from the harsh wasteland of Mebeqk. They have charcoal-colored skin and are exceptionally well-built physically, often towering over all other humans. Nihijian Skin of a very muddy shade and slightly tinged red, the Nihijians are a small people and not quite so muscular as the Azirians and Mbeqkkai. They're practical and peaceful, with a culture revolving around humility. Northmen Northern dwelling humans, they are a hardy and strong group, who tend toward red, blond, and brown hair which covers much of their bodies, and their skin is fairly light in pigmentation. Ophelian A fairly numerous type of human found in and around the nation of Ophelia. They have light skin and hair ranging from blond to red to black and brown. Rizgaaric A sup-type of northern human, originally populating the nation of Rizgaar. They are typically pale-skinned with slightly almond-shaped eyes and thick, curly hair of black or dark-brown shade. Many Rizgaaric men boast impressive beards. Shang The most prevelant of Diguofeng peoples, whom most westerns believe to be the same kind of person as everyone else on the continent. Their faces are generally round and a little flatter than others', their skin pale, and they are usually the smallest-statured of ethnic groups. Facial hair is a difficulty for their men. Shimahito The Shimahito are proud and warriorlike dwellers of the islands around Diguofeng. Their skin is tanned and their hair colors range between brown and black, with very few cases of blonde. Recognizable more by their typically square-shaped and angular facial structures. Sea Islanders Tan skinned people from a variety of islands in the ocean. Tanerian The most recent group to spring up in the desert, originally hailing from the city-state of Omnikron. Their skin is a good deal lighter than their desert-dwelling neighbors, as they were originally much lighter in color. Yl-Juk Tan-skinned, brown-haired, and usually wide-nosed; the Yl-Juk are the hardiest of Diguofeng ethnics and typically the strongest-built. Their faces are often full and angular. Zhalam A large ethnic group from the desert who recently lost their nation. They are a proud, stubborn people. Zhao The Zhao are virtually indistinguishable from the Shang, with the only differences lying in their highland origins rather than the lowland origins of the Shang. Half-humans Humans are genetically capable of mating with a number of races, including but not limited to orcs, most elves, harpies, trolls, angels, and demons. See Also Return to Index of Races for access to all races, or to Humanoids for other human-like and demi-human races. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Humans